SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series
SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series is a crossover series created by RamDarre. If you want to help write just sign up in the sign ups. Editor's Note Thanks guys I never knew this would go featured. I would like to thank UrchinBoy, who really pushed me further no matter what happened, and Travis as well as Chris, for the excellent title cards. Also, I can't forget IHeartSpongebob, who helped edit not only this, but my other series, Squidward Talk. Even Goku484, who was active for one day and 4 edits helped this, as every edit counts. I would like to thank all the voters that really helped push this to featured. Expect some new episodes soon,, -RamDarre Sign Ups *RamDarre (Creator, Writer) *'UrchinBoy' (Emergency Writer, Shorts Producer) *Travisplatypus [[User:OswaldFan825|OswaldFan825]] (Series Logo) *Chrisvader1234 (Writer, Title Card Creator) *Wikia Contributor (Writer) *IHeartSpongeBob (Supervising Producer, Editor) *Goku484 (Editor, and content contributor) *ShadowLong (Writer,Plot Creator) News Characters Main *Jimmy Neutron- A 13 year old genius inventor that has a crush on Cindy Vortex. He lives in the town of retroville. *Sheen Estavez- One of Jimmy's friends he isn't the brightest person of all time. He is obsessed with a fictional character called Ultra Lord, and is in love with Libby Folfax. Note: This takes place before the events of Planet Sheen. *Carl Wheezer- Another of Jimmy's friends he is like Sheen, not the smartest one on the block. He has an obsession with Llamas and seems to have allergies to most things. *Cindy Vortex- A 13 year old that has a crush on Jimmy. She always mocks Jimmy for his inventions that usually go disasterously. She is Libby Folfax's best friend. *Libby Folfax- Cindy's friend that loves music. She is in love with Sheen Estavez. *SpongeBob SquarePants- A sponge that is best friends with Patrick Star, and who always seem to fail his boating exam. *Patrick Star- A genius and not so genius at times he lives under a rock and is Spongebob's friend. *Squidward Tentacles- A so called musical genius my himself, he gets easily annoyed by Spongebob and Patrick and sometimes Bikini Bottomites. Major *Hugh Neutron- Jimmy's Father who has a obsession with ducks. *Judy Neutron - Jimmy's Mother who is a clean freak. *Plankton- Does evil schemes throughout the series. *Eugene H. Krabs - The greedy owner of the Krusty Krab, builds another Krusty Krab in Retroville. Minor *Sam- The candyman and owner of The Candy Bar. He is known for his Candy Shop which attracts children. *Principal- The principal of Lindenburgh Elementary School. *Various Townspeople- People in Retroville that are townspeople. They are often seen reacting to Jimmy's inventions. *Ultra Lord- A action figure that Sheen adores. One Time Appearance *Santa Claus- A man that delivers presents to Retroville in Christmas In Retroville. *Conductor- Works at The Retroville Railroad. *Times Square Crowd- Was the crowd for New Year's 2013. *Announcer- The annoncer for New Year's *Hall Monitor- The Hall Monitor for Lindenburgh Elementary. * COMING Season 1 Shorts Movies Back To The Future (Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series) {CANCELLED} Awards Awards Gallery SB and JN TS Bronze Award.png|This Series has won the MMXII Bronze Award! Moar Award SB and JN The Series.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off series! Gallery DVDS There is currently one DVD. *Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Season 1, Volume 1 Video Games There are no video games. Poll Are you excited for the Brain Drain Marathon? Yes, why wouldn't I? I haven't heard of this. No. Category:Spin-Offs Category:We Want Moar Award Winners Category:RamDarre Productions Category:Featured